Please Come Back Jekyll
by 1prittypony1
Summary: Jekyll is gone. What will Hyde do next?
1. Chapter 1: What Do I Do Now?

Jekyll's gone. He's gone for good. I can't see him in the mirror. I should be happy that he's gone but I'm not. I thought I was going to be powerful but I'm not. I don't understand why I feel so empty. I feel like I'm missing something. Do I really need Jekyll to survive? I'm I going to die without him?

I can't bring him back because I killed him. I somehow overpowered him. I didn't mean to it just….happened. It hurts so much. I don't know what to do. I'm alone and scared. It's so quiet. He's always in my mind and I can hear is voice but now all I hear is silence.

Jekyll's envelope. I quickly run to the table it's on and I grab it. It's all I have left of him. What's written in this envelop is my story. Without this I don't exist. I finger the letters in the envelope. H-E-N-R-Y J-E-K-Y-L-L. I say each letter. I realize that I'm crying. I don't care because It hurts.

"See, Jekyll I have feelings too. I'm not just angry all the time. I'm human too. I'm not the monster you think I am. Please come back, Jekyll. I can't live without you. I don't feel powerful like I thought I would. I feel empty. If I had known it would be like this maybe we could have worked something out. Now you're gone and it's all my fault. I don't know what to do and I'm scared."

I hold the envelope against my chest sitting down against the brick fireplace. I don't think this helps. Nothing will. I need Jekyll but I killed him. What do I do now?


	2. Chapter 2: Comfort

Chapter Two: Comfort.

I'm still clutching the letter as sit against the fireplace. I've closed my eyes and started dose off when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Startled, I look up and blinked the tears out of my eyes before I could clearly see the man towering above me. It took me a few moments but I finally recognized him as Gabriel Utterson. When we first met I gave him my address, which I regretted after he said that he was friends with Jekyll too. I sighed and watched my feet as Utterson hummed sadly and removed his hand from my shoulder. I looked back up to see if he had left me in my sorrow but instead he wanted to help me up. I looked at the hand offered to me with uncertainty, wondering if he was somehow working for the police and that as soon as he helped me up he would handcuff me, but that fear soon subsided when I realized I had nothing left to loose. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. I immediately put my arms out, ready to be handcuffed, but I didn't feel cold metal around my wrists.

"Why don't you arrest me? I deserve to hang by a noose for what I've done."

After a few minutes, I figured none of what I just said made any sense without the information in the envelope and decided to give it Utterson.

"Everything you need to know about me, where Dr. Jekyll is and the mess I'm in is in this envelope."

After he had taken the envelope, which was crumpled and had the ink smudged by my tears, he sat down at one of the arm chairs. He beckoned me to sit at the one sitting opposite facing him and by the time I did, he had already opened the envelope and was reading one of the enclosed documents. I sat there nervous and glanced up at him once in a while as he read through everything. Finally, he finished reading the last document and looked back at me.

"So you somehow overpowered his soul and he died?"

"Yes. I'm ready to go to jail." I offered my wrists again and when I still didn't feel the cold metal of handcuffs I asked him. "I deserve to be put in jail and hung for what I've done. Why don't you arrest me?"

"Because you're a lost soul who doesn't know what to do with himself. I've seen many men like you who've come to me as a last resort and you seem to regret your actions. Come and live with me. You can work at my law firm as an assistant."

"Thank you, sir, for your kindness."

I stepped inside the cartridge and sat down beside the man who I was very grateful to and I vowed to live a better life and show just how good I could be.


End file.
